


Hunting The Betrayer

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Implied Femslash, Mild Language, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Hunting The Betrayer<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: Arcee, Optimus Prime, Elita One, Ratchet, ensemble; implied Optimus Prime/Elita One, strongly implied Elita One/Arcee, implied Megatron/Ratchet<br/>Summary: It was time to go hunting for the betrayer.<br/>Prompt 1: Betrayal<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: violence, language, slash, implied femslash</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hunting The Betrayer

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hunting The Betrayer  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Arcee, Optimus Prime, Elita One, Ratchet, ensemble; implied Optimus Prime/Elita One, strongly implied Elita One/Arcee, implied Megatron/Ratchet  
> Summary: It was time to go hunting for the betrayer.  
> Prompt 1: Betrayal  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: violence, language, slash, implied femslash
> 
> 0000

The betrayal had hit every Autobot rather hard. The command staff and her Elita had been hit the hardest. 

She had a feeling that even trusting and allowing a supposed slagging Decepticon defector into their ranks with sensitive information nearby in the following orns, especially since the mech seemed to know their dear CMO rather well enough.

Something that had been noted as the occurrences with the mech had apparently been making advances and threatening words towards the mech. 

And then some late breems during the night cycle, the alarms went off, wrenching her from a calm state of recharge and well out of Elita's recharging arms. Signs of the disturbance looked as though Ratchet had interrupted something and had been bot-napped from the base entirely with much of their intel and other sensitive information.

Saying 'I told you so' in the current situation would have been something that she had wanted to do even though the twins had actually managed to beat her to the use of words as well. 

Though she did attempt to hide a muffled snicker at the glares that the Prime and Elita One had leveled their way, though she did well to hide her distraction when they both eyed her at the same time.

She waited quietly while they obviously conversed via their private comms, before leveling another look in her direction. Optimus gazed at her seriously while the look on Elita's face was almost.. a sympathetic expression.

"Arcee?"

"Yes Prime?"

"We need your skills to find both the Decepticon betrayer and bring Ratchet back to base. Can we count on you to get this done?"

"Yes sir. I can get the job done."

"Good. You're dismissed."

She nodded silently, leaving quickly to get the items she would need for the hunt. She didn't bother to hide her grin, it was time to a betrayer and get a friend back from the enemy. 

Megatron could not be allowed to get either his former bondmate or the sensitive information.


End file.
